


Dinner For Two

by ScienceFantasy93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is super supportive, College AU, F/M, Jasipiper sex scene, Jason's making things hard on himself. Again, Percy can't decide if he wants to be helpful or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceFantasy93/pseuds/ScienceFantasy93
Summary: "So, what time should I come over?”“About 8 would be good.”“Perfect.” She smiled brilliantly up at him.“Any food allergies that I should know about? Food restrictions? Anything?”“Well,” she began with a laugh, “I’m vegetarian, but you already knew that.”The smile froze on his face. “I – I absolutely knew that. Of course I did.”“So, what’re you making?”“I – it’s a surprise.”“Oooh…now I’m really curious.”Yeah, that makes two of us, he thought.Or: Jason wants to cook the perfect dinner for his and Piper's third date. It's too bad he's forgotten that she's vegetarian.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> So, I figured I'd take a break from A Semester Abroad and another WIP and churn this out. I just thought it'd be interesting to write out what could happen if Jason forgot Piper was vegetarian and set about making plans for a romantic dinner, only to discover that what he's planning isn't going to work. This is not in any way meant to drag vegetarians, and Jason is really just making this harder than it needs to be, because that's what he does in my stories. And there's some Percy/Annabeth sprinkled in here too. Oh, and there's a couple of little sex scenes, so there's that.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Jason felt like he was dreaming.  
  
For months he’d drooled after Piper, trying not to stare at her in class, doing his best not to feel self-conscious when she joined Annabeth to watch the swim team practice. There had been weeks and weeks where Piper had flirted with him, teasing him and responding in delight when he shot back with a quick reply. Everything had felt so natural, so wonderful. And the buildup had been long and tense and incredible.  
  
And now after months of both sexual and romantic tension, he was here. In bed. With Piper. Doing unspeakable things with her.  
  
He could feel her hips shifting against his, her lips grazing his ear as she whispered that she was getting close. He could feel her weight settle against him and then ease off as she lifted up and then down; could see the hollow of her throat as the knuckles of his free hand grazed against her clit, pushing her towards her climax. Was this really his life right now?  
  
And then she was crying out, his name slipping from her lips in a single breath, and he felt his own climax hit, blurring out the world.  
  
And then he woke up.  
  
This wasn’t the first time he’d found himself glad that he and Percy had moved into an apartment off campus, instead of trying to squeeze themselves into a tiny dorm for a third year in a row. At least now he had some modicum of privacy, which was always a plus. Especially since this was not the first sex dream he’d had in the last few months.  
  
“For fuck’s sake,” he grumbled to himself. “I thought this was supposed to go away once I finished puberty.”  
  
His dream had been accurate for the most part. He and Piper had been flirting for months. And there _had_ been a huge buildup. They’d finally gone out on their first date the week before, and had met up for coffee the previous day as a casual second date. But they hadn’t slept together yet. They’d kissed a few times and that was it. And Jason was cool with that. He wasn’t looking to just jump into bed with her. But that didn’t mean there weren’t moments that he wasn’t tempted to just drag her off somewhere and do everything he’d been dreaming of for ages.  
  
Jason grabbed his phone and checked the time. “Son of a bitch,” he mumbled. His alarm would be going off in five minutes anyway. There would be no point in trying to go back to sleep now, even though all he really wanted was to sink back into that wonderful, wonderful dream.  
  
Jason usually declined the notion that he had any sort of imagination. He didn’t consider himself creative or artsy or whimsical. But his dreams about Piper could be so vivid sometimes that he was beginning to rethink the idea that his imagination was nonexistent. No one with a lack of imagination could come up with such steamy dreams.  
  
He rolled out of bed, threw on his bathrobe, and padded out of his room. He needed coffee, he needed a shower, and he needed to start mentally preparing himself for the day – not necessarily in that order.  
  
He could hear giggling coming from the kitchen, and knew that Annabeth had stayed over again the night before. He hoped they’d put the coffee on, because he didn’t feel like having to somehow shift around a Percy-Annabeth make-out fest to get his caffeine-fix.  
  
Annabeth was propped up on the counter, eating a blueberry muffin while Percy stood between her legs, offering her bites of his yogurt and granola. Neither one was entirely dressed, Annabeth wearing some sort of short dressing robe over what looked like a pair of Percy’s boxer shorts and the tank top she’d been wearing the day before, and Percy really only wearing a pair of boxers.  
  
“It’s too fucking early for this shit,” Jason grumbled. “What the fuck are you two doing?”  
  
“Eating breakfast,” Percy answered, as if feeding his girlfriend bits of his food was a perfectly normal thing to do at 7am on a Friday morning. “Coffee’s on.”  
  
“Thank fuck.” Jason helped himself to a cup of coffee and drank it straight, not wanting to try to get past the two lovebirds for the cream and sugar. As long as it had a suitable amount of caffeine, he was good to go.  
  
“Someone’s in a mood,” Percy smirked. “You dream about Piper again?”  
  
Jason shot him a nasty look and poured himself a second cup.  
  
“Guess so. At least you’re dating her now,” Percy pointed out. “That’s something.”  
  
“I’m aware. And it’s fine. Look, it’s Friday morning, it’s been a long-ass week, we still have another grueling swim practice to get through, and I have no idea what I should do for Piper’s and my third date.”  
  
“Dinner and a movie?” Annabeth suggested. She offered Jason a blueberry muffin out of the package sitting on the counter, and he accepted it with a word of thanks.  
  
“We did that for our first date. I want something a little more…I don’t know. Intimate.”  
  
“Intimate, huh?” Percy said thoughtfully. “You could lick Cool Whip off her – _hey_!” he yelped when Annabeth smacked him in the chest.  
  
“That’s not what he meant and you know it,” she chastised him. “He wants something romantic, something where it’s just the two of them. Frankly, I think Piper would like that, too,” she admitted. “She likes you a lot, Jason, and she’s really enjoying hanging out with you. But it’s the third date, and it’s time to move into a tighter-knit setting.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” Jason nodded. “I’ve just been at a loss for what to do. I want to make it special – I want to _show_ her that she’s special. But I’ve just been blanking on ideas.”  
  
“You can cook, right? What about making her dinner? Tonight or tomorrow maybe? I think she’s free both days.”  
  
Jason chewed on his muffin. It was an obvious answer, literally right in front of his nose. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. Of course. He could cook Piper a lovely, romantic dinner in the comfort of his own kitchen. Pasta maybe. Fettuccine with shrimp. Or even spaghetti and meatballs. It was simple, but a total classic. And he had all the ingredients for those dishes, because they were some of his favorites. He wouldn’t even need to go shopping. He could whip up one of those meals within an hour, and still have time to come up with a dessert.  
  
He gulped down the last of his muffin and swallowed the last of his coffee. “Yeah, I think I’ll do that. Thanks, Annabeth.” He paused in the kitchen long enough to cuff Percy around the back of the head, before making his way down the hall to the bathroom. He was back in business.  
  
He managed to catch up to Piper on his way to his second class, when they were both heading into the same building. “Hey,” he greeted her.  
  
“Hey, handsome,” she said with a smile. She pulled him off to the side so that the dozens of other college students could move past them, and pecked his lips. “I had fun yesterday.”  
  
“Me too. Listen, how would you like to have dinner tonight? At my place? I’m cooking.”  
  
She blinked. “I didn’t know you cook.”  
  
“It’s just one of my many talents.”  
  
“Showoff,” she teased, before smiling widely. “I’d love to come to your place. Is Percy going to be out…?”  
  
“I think he’ll be at your apartment with Annabeth, actually.”  
  
“Then I’m definitely coming to your place. The last time he stayed over while I was there, I walked in on them in the shower.”  
  
“Oh my god.” Jason could only imagine the horror.  
  
“Yeah. It was awful. So, what time should I come over?”  
  
“About 8 would be good.”  
  
“Perfect.” She smiled brilliantly up at him.  
  
“Any food allergies that I should know about? Food restrictions? Anything?”  
  
“Well,” she began with a laugh, “I’m vegetarian, but you already knew that.”  
  
The smile froze on his face. “I – I absolutely knew that. Of course I did.”  
  
“So, what’re you making?”  
  
“I – it’s a surprise.”  
  
“Oooh…now I’m really curious.”  
  
 _Yeah, that makes two of us_ , he thought as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”  
  
“Oh, I can believe that.” She slid her hands along his shoulders and pulled him down for a real kiss. “After all, you’ve been worth the wait so far.”  
  
He felt himself melt into her, and a burst of confidence seemed to erupt through his lungs. He had this. He totally had this. He’d come up with the perfect, delicious meal for the both of them. It’d be so goddamn romantic his eyes would probably turn into fucking hearts.  
  
Piper nipped at him teasingly before stepping back. “I’ve got to get to class, but I’ll see you this evening at 8.”  
  
“Yeah, totally. See you then.”  
  
She flashed a smile at him over her shoulder as she walked away, and it took him to a count of ten before he realized he should probably be heading to class as well. Though he couldn’t help feeling that the next hour would be better spent trying to figure out how to save his ass with Piper.  
  
He spent most of class trying to google dinner ideas instead of taking notes on his laptop. He supposed his one saving grace was that he hadn’t planned to fire up a barbecue grill. As far as he could tell there weren’t any recipes for baby-back ribs using cauliflower.  
  
He supposed he could still make pasta. That seemed like a pretty safe dish. But what kind of protein could he add to the recipe? Beans? Somehow that didn’t seem very appropriate for a pasta dish. Lentils? Not much better. Maybe he could make a lentil soup? But no, that seemed like more of a side dish. Should he just make a huge vegetarian cobb salad? Uh, no. That was just screaming for trouble. He might as well just stick a scale in front of her and tell her to weigh herself.  
  
He was so fucking stuck.  
  
After his classes finished, he had to rush to swim practice. And he still hadn’t come up with any decent ideas. He really wasn’t into the idea of making tofu steaks with mashed potatoes.  
  
“Maybe I just don’t understand vegetarian cooking,” he muttered. “Maybe I’m looking at this all wrong. I’m probably making this way harder than it has to be.”  
  
In fact, he was positive he was. There were millions of vegetarians out there, and they seemed perfectly happy. This wouldn’t be a problem, he reflected, if he’d remembered that Piper had told him she was vegetarian in the first place. He wasn’t sure how he’d missed that critical piece of information, but he was pretty sure she’d told him, because the more he thought about it, the more familiar it sounded.  
  
“You’re back to being moody,” Percy observed as they got ready for swim practice in the locker room. “Piper didn’t go for your dinner invitation?”  
  
“No, she did. It’s just, I forgot that she’s vegetarian, and now I have no idea what to make.”  
  
“Dude, that’s easy. There are a ton of vegetarian dishes out there.”  
  
“But nothing that sounds right.”  
  
“Aren’t you making pasta? That’s vegetarian.”  
  
“But there should be some sort of protein with it. You know, make it into a balanced meal.”  
  
Percy rolled his eyes. “Pasta can have a lot of protein in it. I think. I don’t know, add a shit ton of cheese?”  
  
“Thanks, that’s real helpful.”  
  
“What about making an Indian-style dish? Like Paneer Tikka Masala?”  
  
“That’d be great, but the cheese is prepared specifically for that dish. And I’d have to find the right kind of cheese, which I’m not likely to do at a grocery store in upstate New York.”  
  
Percy’s shoulders slumped. “Shit. Okay, I don’t even know. I’ll ask Annabeth. I bet she could help you.”  
  
For the second time that day, Jason experienced a major _duh!_ moment. _Of course_ Annabeth would be able to help him. She was Piper’s best friend and roommate. Why hadn’t he considered it before?  
  
 _Because half the time I can’t see what’s right in front of me_ , he thought darkly. It was why it had taken him months to ask Piper out. He hadn’t thought Piper had liked him for real. It hadn’t even occurred to him that she was the one to approach him first, or that she was the one who’d asked to exchange numbers, or even that she was the one to text him first. None of it had registered in his mind until Percy had finally pointed out the obvious. Once he’d realized that Piper probably _did_ like him, he’d managed to get up the nerve to ask her out. But he had gone months without realizing that she’d been into him. _I’m so fucking blind sometimes_ , he thought. _I’m so blind when it comes to her_.  
  
After swim practice and a quick shower, Percy called Annabeth to see what Piper’s favorite foods were.  
  
“Jason wants to know, doesn’t he?” Annabeth asked after Percy had put her on speakerphone, sounding amused.  
  
“Yep. He’s a little stuck,” Percy confirmed.  
  
Annabeth chuckled. “It’s really not that hard. You can substitute most meat in dishes for plant-based proteins, like beans and lentils.”  
  
“Bean alfredo?” Jason asked, winkling his nose at the thought.  
  
“How about chickpea alfredo? Or do some sort of lemon-butter sauce?”  
  
Jason mulled that over. It didn’t sound half bad.  
  
“You can roast the chickpeas to give them kind of a crunch, and that doesn’t take very long. And chickpeas are pretty much Piper’s go-to for easy protein.”  
  
“Thank you so much,” he told her. “That actually sounds really doable. But…what should I do for dessert?”  
  
Annabeth laughed. “Anything chocolate. Trust me, she’ll love you forever.”  
  
“I can do that.” Feeling deeply relieved, he told Percy he was heading to the grocery store to begin gathering ingredients for dinner.

* * *

He managed to get back to the apartment by 6:30, where he immediately set to work on chopping the veggies, roasting the chickpeas, and boiling the pasta. The lemon-butter sauce was easy enough to make, and he ended up just tossing together a brownie mix for dessert. It wasn’t fancy by any means, but the brownies were double chocolate fudge, so he figured he couldn’t go wrong with that.  
  
He had just enough time to change into a fresh pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, thankful for the shower he’d taken after swim practice, before he heard the knock on the door. While everything had been cooking and baking, he’d managed to toss together a hearty salad, topped with his favorite homemade olive oil dressing, and he’d arranged the meal – sans dessert – neatly on the table. He’d lit two candles, and had dimmed the lights to create a soft golden glow. He’d even opened a bottle of wine that Percy had managed to get his hands on.  
  
With a deep breath, Jason opened the front door.  
  
Piper stood there, looking gorgeous in a simple summer dress, a denim jacket, and her old Converse sneakers. “Hey,” she smiled at him.  
  
“Hey.” He leaned in for a quick kiss, before stepping back to let her in.   
  
“Dinner smells amazing,” she told him as he closed the door behind her.  
  
“I hope you like it,” he said, a little nervously.  
  
“I’m sure I’ll love it. Oh!” Her eyes widened as she took in the kitchen table. “It’s gorgeous. It looks so romantic.” She beamed at him.  
  
“Yeah?” He ducked his head, suddenly feeling shy. “I mean, I did my best. I really had no idea what I was doing.”  
  
“It looks beautiful.” She kissed him again, and he relaxed into her. Maybe, just maybe, he had pulled this off. He could only hope.  
  
“Would you like a glass of wine?” he offered once she’d pulled back.  
  
“I’d love some. What is it? White or red?”  
  
“Red.”  
  
“Oooh, perfect. You really thought of everything.”  
  
He passed her a glass and she sat down. “So, we have salad and pasta. But I’m smelling something else…”  
  
“Brownies,” he told her. “They’re out of a box, so not homemade.”  
  
“I love brownies,” she assured him as she helped herself the salad. “They’re pretty much my favorite dessert. I used to ask for them instead of cake at my birthdays.”  
  
He smiled. “Really? So, a birthday brownie?”  
  
“Brownies, plural. Do you really think I’d eat just one, especially on my birthday?”  
  
Jason chuckled at the thought. “I guess not.”  
  
Piper turned out to be a fantastic dinner companion, not that Jason was surprised by this. She complimented him on the salad and the dressing – a copycat version of Olive Garden’s, he admitted – and the pasta with roasted chickpeas, mushrooms, and kale. He plied her with a second helping of the pasta, and she sipped her wine slowly, savoring it. And when he brought out the brownies, her eyes lit up.  
  
At last the time had come to clean up the kitchen. Piper immediately got to her feet and began collecting dishes.  
  
“It’s okay, you’re my guest,” Jason told her. “You should just sit back and relax.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “I’m helping you whether you want it or not. So get used to it.”  
  
She helped him put the leftovers away – he made sure that she would have some pasta and brownies to take home – and he washed the dishes while she dried them. He topped off their glasses of wine as they retired to the hideous brown sofa he and Percy had bought from a thrift store for thirty bucks.   
  
“Thank you again for dinner,” Piper said to him, leaning forward to brush her lips against his. “It was fantastic. I don’t think anyone has ever gone to that much trouble for me.”  
  
“It wasn’t that big a deal,” Jason protested. “It was just pasta. Although…” He paused. “Okay, full confession. I actually forgot that you were vegetarian until you mentioned it today. I was planning on making fettuccine with shrimp or spaghetti and meatballs.”  
  
Piper slapped her hand to her mouth, though the corners of her eyes crinkled with amusement. “Oh no.”  
  
“Yeah. But Annabeth gave me some ideas, and those ideas were the result.”  
  
“Well, the result turned out beautifully. I’m sorry, I could’ve sworn I told you that I was vegetarian.”  
  
“You probably did and I just forgot.”  
  
Piper shook her head. “It’s not the first thing I mention to people. It’s just become a part of me, you know? It’s how I eat. I guess sometimes I forget to tell people that I don’t eat meat. And I probably forgot to tell you. I guess I just figured you knew.”  
  
“Well, I didn’t serve you meatballs, so I think we’re doing okay.”  
  
“Yeah,” she laughed, “I think we are.” And she kissed him again. He slowly deepened the kiss, hand coming up to stroke her cheek. She sighed into the kiss, scooting a little closer. He nipped at her lightly, just to test the waters. The next thing he knew, she was swinging a leg over his hips so she was straddling him. His hands went to her hips, and he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. The skirt of her dress bunched up around her thighs, and he could feel the warmth of her body through his jeans.  
  
Piper pulled back just enough to ask, “Is your room available?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jason managed to get out. “Yeah, we can go there.”  
  
“Good.” She made no move to get up, so Jason gripped her tightly and, fighting back a grunt due to his tired leg muscles, managed to get to his feet with her in his arms. Luckily she didn’t weigh much.  
  
He carried her to his room, kicking the door shut behind him, where he laid her on the bed, making sure her head was cushioned against his pillows.  
  
She smiled up at him and hooked her fingers in his shirt, yanking him down on top of her. Her lips found his again as she working on getting his shirt off. He managed to shove her denim jacket off her shoulders and she sat up so she could wiggle out of it. He was aware of her fingers undoing his jeans, as he reached behind her to unzip her dress. He pressed kisses along her jaw and over her neck, dipping into her cleavage but stopping as he reached her bra. That really needed to come off.  
  
As if she knew what he was thinking, Piper shoved her dress off and reached behind her, unhooking her bra and letting it fall away.  
  
 _This is happening_ , Jason realized. _This is happening for real. I’m not even dreaming this time. This is real_.  
  
Piper watched him, head cocked to the side. “Everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Everything’s perfect.”  
  
“Good. Now take your pants off.”  
  
With a laugh Jason obliged, and his boxers followed, as did her panties. His lips were everywhere on her, mapping out every inch of her body, memorizing every freckle, every scar. And her fingers were exploring his, trailing over his chest and down his abs. He gasped as he felt her wrap her hand around his length, getting the full measure of him. He pressed his finger against her clit, and she let out a sharp gasp of pleasure. _I did that_ , he thought proudly as she stared up at him, lids heavy. _That’s because of me_. He slid down her body, hooking her legs over his shoulders. He pressed a chaste kiss against one thigh, and then the other, before carefully flicking his tongue against her folds. Her breathing hitched for a moment and he did it again. He traced a circle with just his tongue, before pressing his mouth to her completely and sucking on her clit. He remembered reading something about that in a magazine one night before he and Piper had gotten together, when he and Percy had both been home. Percy had bought the magazine at the grocery store because it promised new and exciting sex tips, and he’d bought a couple bottles of straight vodka to go with it. They’d both ended up badly hungover the next morning, but somehow Jason had managed to remember a couple of those sex tips, probably because he’d had the idea that maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to use them on Piper one day.   
  
It wasn’t long before Piper’s fingers were threading in his hair, and she was gasping out that she was getting close. Jason kept up what he’d been doing since it seemed to be working, and a moment later her back arched and her body tensed as her climax hit. He worked her through it, pride warming him through like a hot drink.  
  
“Oh my god,” Piper gasped out. “Okay, wow. Get up here.”  
  
Jason scrambled up and she shoved him over on his back, climbing on top. She brushed her lips over his. “You, sir, are about to get the ride of your life.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“I’m nothing if not a woman of my word,” she smirked. “Besides, I’m going to make you lose control in the best way possible.”  
  
Jason was definitely looking forward to that.  
  
And as she sank down onto him, her hips meeting his and his body moving with hers, he knew without a doubt that this was a hundred times better than his dreams.

* * *

The next morning Percy stumbled into the apartment, exhausted from his night with Annabeth, and a little hungover after getting through a bottle of cheap wine with her. They had never heard Piper come in, but as Annabeth had pointed out when Percy was trying to find all his clothes, she might have come in after they’d crashed.  
  
But no, Percy realized as he tripped into the kitchen, head throbbing and eyes burning. Piper was perched on the counter, just where Annabeth had been the previous morning, sipping coffee and eating a scone, clad in nothing but Jason’s shirt. Jason had thrown on pajama pants and nothing else, and was sipping on a fruit smoothie, in-between trading kisses with Piper and nibbling playfully on her neck.  
  
Percy blinked. “Oh my god. Oh no. Is this what you have to deal with when Annabeth stays over?” he asked Jason, feeling as if his brain might explode from the sight of his roommate and his roommate’s girlfriend hanging out half-naked in their kitchen while practically using food as a sex toy.  
  
Jason grinned. “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?”  
  
“For fuck’s sake, it’s too fucking early for this!” And with that Percy stumbled his way down to his bedroom so he could crash face-first into his pillow.  
  
He never heard Piper’s laugh, or Jason’s comment of, “I guess dreams sometimes do come true.”


End file.
